1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel and a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's information age, people rely more and more on electronic products. Notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and digital audio players all have become the most indispensable tools in our daily life. Each of aforementioned electronic products has an input interface for receiving user commands, such that the internal system of the electronic product can automatically execute the commands. Presently, the most commonly used input interfaces include keyboard and mouse.
However, in some cases, it may be very inconvenient for a user to input commands by using such conventional input interface as a keyboard or a mouse. In order to resolve this problem, a touch panel is usually disposed on an electronic apparatus to replace the conventional keyboard or mouse. Presently, a user usually performs click actions on a touch panel through contacting or sensing behaviors between a finger or a stylus and the touch panel. As to capacitive touch panel, the multi-touch characteristic thereof provides a more personalized operation mode. Accordingly, capacitive touch panel has become one of the most potential touch panel products in the market.
However, in a capacitive touch panel, if the two electrodes for constituting the capacitor are respectively disposed on different surfaces of the same substrate, the entire touch panel will be too thick, which does meet today's demand for slim and thin touch panels. In addition, with the increasing demand for high touch control precision on touch panels, how to precisely detect a touch operation within a very small touch area has become one of the major subjects in the industry.